One Mysterious Call
by donielle nash
Summary: Bella gets a call from an old friend, and Edwards not happy when secrets come to surface. A vampire cult arrives and chaos ensues. BxE Vamp/Human.
1. Aaron

**Okay!!! This is my second Twilight Fanfiction, and I am really excited. I hope you guys like it. Takes place after new moon.**

**I do not own twilight.**

**B P.O.V.**

I yawned, and stretched my arms as I sat up in Edward's bed. I rolled over expecting to feel a cool body next mine, but no one was there. I looked around his spacious room and sighed.

Charlie, was at some police conference for the week so I was free to stay at the Cullen's home until his return. Just as I was about to get up, my own personal angel walked through the door, carrying a tray of waffles drenched in syrup.

"I thought you'd like breakfast in bed." he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"And you were right." I said, with a smile. He brought the tray to me, and sat down. As I dug in to my breakfast, Edward was absently playing with a strand of my hair. I wasn't half way done, when a pair of cool lips made their way to my neck.

He began to trail kisses up and down my neck, and around my ear.

"Edward!" I giggled.

"It's kind 'a hard to eat when your distracting me this way." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Sorry, love." he apologized.

"It's okay." I said, with another giggle.

Just then my new phone, Edward _insisted_ I get, rang.

"Grrr. I'll get it." I said, moving my tray of delicious waffles, and getting up to get my phone.

"Hello?" I said, sleep still evident in my voice.

"Hello, Bella?" _**It cant be. It cant be. It cant be.**_

This voice was _way _to familiar, but I decided I had to make sure.

"Yes, ummm….who is this?" I asked, hesitantly.

"It's Aaron. You know from Redeemer?"

"Yes. But why are you calling me?" I asked, straight out.

It almost sounded rude. But, at this point I didn't really care. After everything, with Aaron I really didn't feel I owed him anything. We were the best of friends, when I lived in Phoenix and then……I wont even let myself relive it.

"Bella, there are some things you need to know about that nig-"

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this with you. I'm just starting to…" My voice trailed off, as I vaguely remembered Edward's presence.

"I have to go. Just call me later, I guess." I said, quietly and then hit "End". Part of me didn't want to know what his explanation was, and another part of me was actually curious as to what excuse he would come up with.

I slowly turned around and sat back on Edward's bed.

**E P.O.V.**

What could she be talking about? As I pondered over this, she spoke again.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this with you. I'm just starting to…..I have to go. Just call me later, I guess." The way she said it, she didn't sound sure she wanted this _Aaron_ to call.

As she came to sit back on the bed, I encircled her in my arms.

"What was that about, love?" I asked, trying to hide my curiosity.

"I-I …..It was nothing, just an old friend."

_Lie._

"Bella-" I started to plead. And that's when I saw the tear, gliding down her perfectly, round cheek.

She raised her hand too caress my face.

"Please, Edward just let it go." She whispered.

But, I couldn't let it go what was she hiding?

**Please review!!! Pretty please? How did you like it?**


	2. Radical Change

**Thank you guys for the reviews!!! I don't own Twilight! Okay here we go!!!**

**E P.O.V.**

As she caressed my face, I looked deep into her beautiful, deep brown eyes and sighed.

"Alright, love." I agreed, though the curiosity was tearing me apart inside. She looked down, and then got up from the bed.

"Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?" I asked, concerned. What could that _one_ phone call have done, to radically change her mood?

"Ummm, I'm actually full." She said, offering me a, weak smile.

"Thank you, Edward really. I'm think I should take my shower now, I kind 'a stink." She, laughed. I didn't say anything for a while, I just listened to her laugh, knowing that was my absolute favorite sound in the world.

She grabbed her bag of things, and went into the bathroom. As she entered, her phone buzzed. I picked it up and read the bright screen: **One New Message.**

So many thoughts ran through my head at once. Could I take all the trust Bella had in me, and just through it all away?

I Will.

I Wont.

I Shall.

I Shant.

Shant I?

**B P.O.V.**

I entered, the master bathroom and set my bag on the floor. I turned on the shower, and quickly stepped in. As the hot water, cascaded down my body I felt a sudden sense of release. I sighed in content as the hot water continued to flow.

As much as I felt relaxed, I knew the sensation wouldn't last. I couldn't avoid this situation with Aaron for long anyways, so why not face it now? I turned off the shower, and stepped out securely wrapping a towel around my body.

I grabbed my brush from my bag, and proceeded to untangle my hair. As I did this I faced the mirror, and looked at my damp face. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't see the person I _wanted_ to see. I saw a person that was damaged.

How is that fair to Edward? I thought. Why should I be blessed, with my own personal miracle, and he have to settle? I'd hidden a part of my life from him. He deserved better. I soon realized I was brushing my hair rather fiercely, and strands of it fell to my feet in a small pile.

Aggravated, with this situation, and myself mostly, I threw the brush down and sank to my knees. I wrapped my arms around my torso, because I felt like I was coming apart at the seams. Fierce and uncontrollable sobs, ripped through my chest as I tried to control myself. I had to remember I was in a house full of Vampires. That's why I wasn't at all surprised, when I heard an anxious knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella?" Edward asked, anxiously. "Bella, are you alright?"

I cleared my throat, and took a deep breath in an effort to calm myself.

"Yes, Edward. I just fell, you know clumsy me." I said, with a shaky laugh. I could only hope I was convincing. I rose from the floor, and dried my shameful tears. I quickly dressed myself, and exited the bathroom.

**E P.O.V.**

I stared at the phone for a long moment. Should I? I battled with myself internally, for what seemed like an immeasurable moment.

_Yes, yes I should._

**Sender: Unknown**

**Message: **_Bella, we seriously need to talk. I feel horrible about everything that happened that night. I tried to search for you, but I heard you were already moving to your dads. Please, meet me somewhere._

_Aaron._

Curiosity, again burned inside me like an uncontrollable inferno. He let out so little in the text, that my mind went on thinking of various scenarios. As I sat on my bed, dumbfounded, I heard something fall in the bathroom. After the fall, I heard a louder _Thud. _I ran to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" I asked. At first I heard quiet sobs, and then they abruptly stopped.

"Yes, Edward. I just fell, you know clumsy me." She said, shakily.

I accepted this answer, though I was skeptical. After a short while she exited the bathroom.

"So, love what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, curious.

"I actually should go home and clean up. When Charlie comes back he shouldn't have a messy place." She said, without emotion. What is wrong with my precious, Bella?

"Alone." She added suddenly.

"Alone?" I questioned, hiding my hurt. She answered with a nod.

"Oh, well I suppose that's just as well. Carlisle and everyone were planning to go for a hunt anyway."

"Cool." She said, a little detached. I walked over to her and encircled her in my stone arms.

"I love you. You do know that right, Bella?"

"As I love you, Edward." She replied, though her voice was sad. I turned her so that I was looking deep in her eyes.

"Do you know you can tell me anything?" I asked, suddenly in a desperate attempt to get her to open up.

"Yes, Edward." She whispered. "We should get going. I've got a lot to do."

"Of course, love." I said, uncertain. What was it that changed her? She seemed completely at ease. _That phone call. _

As we made our way down stairs, Bella said her goodbyes and headed for the door.

I looked at my family as we departed.

_What's with Bella?- Alice._

_Wow Bro, she's really thinking about something.- Jasper_

_What did you do?-Emmett._

I tried to ignore them all as Bella, and I got into my Volvo. Just as I was pulling out if the drive way her phone buzzed, again.

**B P.O.V.**

I looked down at my phone, and read the screen.

**One new Message!**

**Sender: Unknown**

**Message:** _So, Bella will you meet me somewhere tonight? I just really need to talk to you._

_Aaron._

I looked down, with out emotion and then back up again. I kept my eyes focused on nothing in particular as I thought about my reply.

Should I reply?

**Should she?? Sorry it's a cliffy. Please Review. Please leave suggestions. Should Bella answer Aarons text? What should it say? Review what you would want her to reply or if you don't want her to reply at all.!!! Please review and tell a friend.**


	3. Text messaging

**Thanks everybody for the Reviews! I don't own Edward Cullen, or any of the Cullen's for that much. I don't own Bella, or Charlie. But I proudly own Aaron!**

**B P.O.V.**

**Recap**_**: **__I looked down, with out emotion and then back up again. I kept my eyes focused on nothing in particular as I thought about my reply._

_Should I reply?_

As I sat, contemplating my response I remembered Edward's presence and quickly shut my phone. I slipped it into my pocket and looked out the window. With how fast Edward drove, all I saw was a blur of green of brown. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Within seconds I was asleep.

**E P.O.V.**

I watched as she lay asleep, with her mouth slightly hung open. That's when the talking started.

"Best friends." was all she mumbled, for a while. I looked at her confused, waiting for her to elaborate on that.

"I called for you the entire time………You never came." She whispered.

"You left me there. Why?" She said, and then she began to whimper. I reached out my hand to wake her, so she would know that we were just outside her home, but then I stopped.

Curiosity burned inside me like a mighty flame, and I lowered my hand. I waited a long while but, her talking had ceased. That's when she yawned, and opened her eyes.

"Edward how long have we been outside my house?" She asked, sleep still evident in her voice.

"We just pulled up actually." I lied. "Sleep well, love?"

"Why? What did you here?" She asked, suddenly defensive.

I've already gone through her phone, and lied to her, could I do it again?

"Nothing, coherent, love. No worries." I said, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well, when will you be back from hunting?"

"In two days. We have to go a bit further, this time." Two days would kill me. Especially not knowing what was going on with Bella.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you then. I love you." She said with a brilliant smile.

" And I love you." I said, leaning over to plant my lips on hers. As usual our kiss escalated, and I was forced to pull away.

"Careful, love." I whispered, her blood was still a temptation and I didn't want to hurt her. She grunted, and then opened her door.

"Alright, Edward whatever you say." She said, sarcastically.

"I'll see you soon." I whispered, and then drove out of the driveway.

**B P.O.V.**

After Edward, pulled out of my driveway, I went upstairs to my room and collapsed on the bed. That's when I remembered the text message. I opened my phone, and read it over again before replying.

**Message:**_So, Bella will you meet me somewhere tonight? I just really need to talk to you._

_Aaron._

I sighed as I typed my response.

**Message:**_ Why should I want to see you?_

I hesitated hitting send. Aaron was my best friend up until 10th grade. I cleared the screen and started over. What was he doing in Forks anyway?

**Message:**_ Are you in Forks?_

Then I hit send. No more than a minute later, my phone buzzed, again.

**Message:**_ Yea, I came out just to see you. Why don't you meet at the Starbucks on 5__th__ street so we can talk?_

_Aaron._

At that moment I decided I would meet him. I would talk to him and get the answers I've been dying to know. Like why he left me, with those people. Why he didn't try and find me.

**Message:**_ I'll meet you at seven._

I typed quickly and hit Send.

**E P.O.V.**

The drive home, was anything but peaceful. All I could think about what Bella was hiding from me. And if something _was_ bothering her, didn't she trust me enough to tell me about it.

She did once say, that I "overreact" but, I failed to see that here. Something was the matter, with Bella. I pulled into my driveway to see an anxious Alice.

"Alice?" I asked, concerned.

"I just had this weird vision about, Bella."

"Well, show me." I said, curtly. I wanted to know everything I could.

I listened into her thoughts and saw exactly what she meant by weird.

_Bella, was sitting outside, at a black table, and it was very dark. Sitting across from her _

_Was a round faced, brown haired boy. Bella was looking away from him, her face _

_Streaked with tears. "Did you know?" She whispered, still avoiding his eyes._

"_Know what?" He asked, confused._

"_Did you know what __**they**__ were going to do?" She shouted, frustrated._

_The boy lowered, his head, and the vision faded black._

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	4. Reunited

**Thank You to everyone who reviews my story, it wasn't as many as I would like but, hey! Beggars cant be choosers! Here we go chapter 4.**

**B P.O.V.**

What to wear….What to wear? This echoed through my head, as I walked into my closet. I didn't want to impress Aaron or anything. I just wanted to show him, that I'm doing fine. That I'm strong. That no matter what happens I will persevere.

After about 10 minutes, I decided on a white v-cut t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. I still had a few minutes before I had to make my drive to meet him, so I sat and thought about how to approach him.

' _Hey, long time no see.'_

'_What's Shake 'n?'_

_No._

I haven't seen this boy in 2years, after he nearly brought my world crashing down around me. How would this little 'meeting' go? I laid my head back on my pillow, as I pondered this and, before I knew it, I was asleep.

I awoke in my dark room, and sighed. I looked at my phone and checked the time. It was 7:05. Dang! Now I would be late. I got up, ran to my truck and headed down to Starbucks.

It took me exactly 10 minutes. I pulled in and got out of my car. As I looked ahead, I saw one lone brown haired boy sitting alone at a table outside.

_Aaron._

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey, Bella. I ordered you a Chocó- frappachino. I know it's your favorite." He said with a smile, gesturing to the drink across from him.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So, how have you been?" He asked, nervously.

"Fine. I've been fine. You?" I asked, just as nervous.

"Good. I've been…..honestly I would have been better if we kept in touch." He, said looking down.

"How did you get my number?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh. Your mom. I knew she's been traveling with…What's his name Phil?"

I nodded in response.

"Good thing she left that, _other one._ Ya, well my mom had her number, so I called her up and asked, about you." He, said quietly. When he brought up my moms old beau I winced. Arnold was an alcoholic, and he used to beat me as a child. I would tell Renee but, she never believed me. That's how me and Aaron became so close. I told him about Arnold, and after I'd gotten my beating for the day, I would go over to Aaron's, and he'd just hold me, until my tears subsided.

I was forever grateful to him.

"Okay. So why are you beating around the bush?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You said you had to talk to me. About what?"

"Well, that night at the party." He said, turning a faint pink.

"I don't want to talk about that." I said, curtly.

"Please, Bella." he pleaded.

I turned from his face, for a while. I felt the tears coming, and this time I let them flow freely. I didn't care anymore. I would get my questions answered now.

"Did you know?" I cried, my voice breaking twice.

"Know what?" He asked, curiously.

"What they were going to do to me! DID YOU KNOW?!?!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs not caring who heard.

"Calm down, Bella. I had no idea, I swear to you. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you there." He said, just as chocked up as I was.

I fiercely wiped away my tears, and looked down at the table.

"I called for you, you know." I whispered, mostly to myself. "I called for you the entire time, but you never came. Until it was too late that is."

"When I came back in, and saw you, I could barely breathe." He said, looking at me agonizingly.

"Whatever, happened to us Bella?" He asked me. I stared him, disbelievingly.

"What happened? What happened? You were embarrassed of me." I snapped.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But, I wasn't embarrassed-"

"Oh you weren't? Just because I didn't look like everybody else, just because I didn't wear the _new clothes_, like _ev-er-ybo-dy else." _I over enunciated each syllable. "They labeled me as an outcast, and you joined them."

"Bella-"

"No. You turned on me. After everything we've been through, you turned on me." I whispered, not hiding my hurt.

"Bella, you know I would never intentionally hurt you." He whispered.

"Do I?" I asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

**Please review and leave any suggestions, or I don't know whatever floats your boat…hahaha**


	5. Misinterpretation

**Hey guys I will start work on another Twilight story today!!! I hope you read, and review, because good reviews are better than chocolate! And I love chocolate. Here we go ch5!**

"I was young, and stupid. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"The thing that gets me, is that you didn't even follow me after I left. I left the _state_." I said, distorting the word. " And it took you, a full 2years to come and see me?" I asked.

There was a long silence, as my tears continued to flow.

"I never forgave myself, for what I let happen. But, you have to know that I had _no _idea." he whispered, agonized.

"I do. I believe you." I said looking down at my phone. I saw the time, 9:30.

"Its getting late. I should get going." I said, standing up, and wiping my face.

"But, we barely had time to catch up." He said rising with me.

"I know, I'm sorry about that. Really, but I should go. Where are you staying?" I asked.

"Some cramped, motel."

"Uh, no your not. Your staying at my place." I said, sternly.

"Alright." he said, moving toward me suddenly. His sudden movement shocked me, and I dropped my cell phone, on the pavement. I picked it up, to observe the damage. The screen was cracked in 3 places, and the light faded out.

"Sorry, Bells." Aaron apologized.

"No problem, I'm sure no one will try to call me anyways." I answered with a shrug.

**E P.O.V.**

I was right about to pounce on a sleeping lion, when Alice shouted my name, frantically. I rushed back to her and stopped, what is it?

"We have to get back to Forks. Bella, she's…she's.." her voice trailed off, and then I saw the vision in her head.

_Bella was laying in her bed, her eyes closed. Just then her bedroom door, creaked open._

_There was a silhouette of a man. He slowly approached, the side of the bed. He kneeled _

_down, and then grabbed her shoulder._

_Her eyes flew open stunned, and then he placed his hand, roughly over her mouth, stifling her scream._

_The vision faded black._

"Alice!!!" I shouted. "Why cant I see the guy?" I yelled, frustratingly.

"Edward, I don't know him. And I'm not familiar with him, so I cant see him clearly." She answered, just as frustrated.

"We're going back. _Now."_ I growled.

**B P.O.V.**

I pulled my key from, under the eave, and walked in the door.

"Just make yourself at home." I said, to Aaron.

"Wow Bells, nice place."

"Thanks. Its not really that special." I said, depreciatingly.

"So where will I stay?"

"Umm, on the couch." I said, with a smile.

"That's cool." He said, throwing down his bag.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No Bella. I'm fine, you should get your sleep you look tired." He, suggested.

But, little did I know I wouldn't do much sleeping this night.

**Please check out my new story, it will be posted soon! Probably today. R&R tell a friend.**


	6. HeartBroken

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

I lay in my bed with my eyes closed, but I wasn't asleep. I was thinking about that _one night_ that changed everything for me. As I lay deep in thought I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I was so shocked that I turned around and screamed, only for a rough hand to clamp down over my mouth.

_Not again. Lord please, not again._

"Shhh, Bella it's just me." Aaron whispered.

"You scared me!" I whispered, slapping his arm.

"Ouch, sorry."

"So what's up?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm going to take off in the morning."

"What? You just got here!" I didn't want him to leave, not just yet.

"I know but, my mom doesn't know _exactly _where I am, and she's worried."

"Well…Can you…Never mind." I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to ask so I held my tongue.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, anxious.

I sighed.

"Do you remember when Renee's boyfriend used to come in and get me?" he nodded.

" And remember, how you would hold me afterwards?" I asked looking down.

"Yea." He said, whispering.

"Do you think, we could do that now?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"I understand if you don't want -" I was cut off by a finger to my lips.

"I want to Bella." He said, his voice raspy.

I laid, back down, on my side and he slid behind me. He pulled his arms around my waist and I sighed in content. That is until I saw the heart broken face staring back at me from my window.

**E P.O.V.**

I drove with more speed than usual as I sped back to Forks. It was late when I pulled up to Bella's home. I ran out of my car and up to her window. I thought I could catch the man from the vision in the act, but I was wrong.

I looked through the window only to see a _boys_ arms laid across Bella, and she was smiling in content.

My heartbroken eyes, met her happy ones and her smile soon faded. When her smile faded, so did all the confidence I had in the fact that she loved me.


	7. Flash Backs

**I don't know if I said it before, but I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**B P.O.V.**

I did a sharp intake of breath as Edward slid back down from my window sill.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aaron asked me.

"I….I think I should get some sleep. So should you, you have to catch a plane in the morning." I said, whispering.

"Uhh, right okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning." He said, and turned and walked out of my room. I sighed as he exited and pulled my knees up to my chest. My tears fell down my face as I relived the night that caused all of this.

**Flash Back: 2 years ago, Sophomore year**

"Bella, there's going to be a party at Chris's place tonight." Aaron, told me.

"I don't know, Aaron."

"Just come Bells! You'll have fun!" He encouraged.

"Will you be there?" I asked.

"Actually, I have a date but I'll be back later." He, answered.

"Oh, will your mom drop me off?" I asked.

"Yea, no worries." He said with a smile. "Chris told me, he really wants you to come."

"Well, tell him I'll be there."

**Later….. (still a flashback.)**

I walked into the party after waving goodbye to Aaron. He would be back in a few hours, after his date. It wasn't long after I entered that I realized that only 4 people were present.

"Hey," said Chris. He smelled of Malt Liquor.

"Hey." I whispered, moving to the side. That's when the other 3 boys present came behind me.

"Lets have some fun Bella. That is your name right?" One of then asked. I nodded.

"What kind of fun?" I asked, nervous.

That's when I felt strong rough hands all over my body. A hand clamped down over my mouth and I was dragged into a dark room. I screamed, for Aaron as their hands roamed over me.

**I was being molested.**

The tears ran down my face, as I screamed but no one heard. When they were done I was pushed off of the bed, and left to rot like garbage. I didn't know how long I laid there in my own self pity.

Aaron came in a long while later, with a face of shock. I looked at him, heartbroken and ran out of the house.

**End Flashback.**

I sighed, as I got up and went to my window. I opened it as wide as it would go and leaned out.

"Edward." I whispered.

He appeared in an instant, his eyes wary. Why did I do this to people? Everyone I know I end up hurting. This had to stop

Now.

It was time to tell him the truth.

"Edward I need to talk to you."

**E P.O.V.**

"Edward" She called.

I emerged from my hiding space in the trees, and calmed my tearless sobs.

"Edward I need to talk to you." She said, her eyes watering.

_**This is bad. This is really Bad.**_

**Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	8. He knew

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like it! I do not own Twilight.**

**B P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath as Edward entered my window. I turned my back to him as I walked to the bed.

"Edward, it's not what you think. Trust me." I said trying to reassure him.

"Bella, who….I mean…" his voice trailed off, angrily.

"He's just a friend Edward."

"He didn't look like a friend." He muttered so low, I don't think it was meant for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked ,seething. He didn't know the whole story and he was already jumping to conclusions.

"Nothing." He said apologetically. I lost it then. I was tired of this whole situation, and I felt like if I didn't let it out my head would explode.

"Sit down, Edward." I said through my teeth. He complied.

"Bella-" he started.

"No, Edward. I'll talk you listen." I said sternly. Usually I wasn't this aggressive but, I couldn't take this anymore. The truth had to be known.

"The reason Aaron is here is to apologize." His face stayed, calm.

"For?" He asked.

"When I was about 14, I went to this party." I hesitated, biting my lip.

"And, I was molested." The words all came out like mush.

Edwards, carefully composed mask suddenly changed to one of fury.

"MOLESTED?" He said, a little too loud.

"Shhhhh!!!" I said. "Aaron is asleep."

"Was it _him?"_ he sneered.

"No! Just LISTEN TO ME!!!!" I cried. My tears ran down my face as I looked at

expression, changed from one of fury, to concern.

" One of his friends invited me to a party. Only I didn't know what they were planning, and neither did Aaron! They ambushed me and held me down." I said, my voice becoming a whisper near the end.

He let out an aggravated sigh, and then stood.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said, with heartbroken eyes. He made a swift movement and he was standing right before me. He reached out his arms and brought me to his chest. I cried sobs to his chest, and stained his shirt.

"That is why I've always wanted to give _myself _to you. I just wanted to give you all of me, and-"

That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" called Aaron. The door was already open, and Edward had nowhere to escape to. Aaron walked in with a face of shock.

"Bella, back away from him."

"Aaron I-" I started.

"Bella please! You don't know what he is! He's…he's…."

That's when he said it.

And that's how I knew, he knew

That's when I knew this would end badly.

And that's when I finally fell off the edge, and everything went black.

**Cliffhanger I hope you guys like it, I didn't know what else to add after Edward found out so I made a Twist!!!! I hope you enjoyed. I don't own Twilight. **


	9. Resemblance

**Thanks for the Reviews! I do not own Twilight. By the way when I said "Fell off the edge and everything went black." Bella fainted. Sorry if that wasn't clear. Here we go!!!**

**E P.O.V.**

I internally cursed myself for not hearing him come up the stairs. I was in such a rage about Bella that I wasn't paying attention to anything else. And that's when he said it, and I froze in my place.

"Bella please! You don't know what he is! He's…he's…a _vampire!"_ He hissed. Bella, fell backwards into my arms, and fainted. I brought her back to her feet, and stroked her face, and her eyes fluttered open. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She reassured, and I stole a look at Aaron.

And that's when I saw it.

A strange resemblance.

But it couldn't be.

It was so long ago.

His son?

No…..

But it was.

"Aaron, listen to me." I started.

"NO! You shut u p!" he shrieked. "Bella! Come on, lets get out of here!"

"No, Aaron it's okay. It is OKAY." Bella, whispered.

**B P.O.V.**

How did he know about all this? I tried my best to calm him down but, to no avail.

"How can you say it's okay, when this…This.._**Murderer**_ is loose in your house?!?!" he shouted at me.

Edward started pacing back and forth around my room, pinching the bridge of his nose mumbling.

"There's no way. How could I not know he was there?" he whispered.

I was going to question him on that, when I was suddenly distracted by Aarons tears.

I ran over and hugged him, and he pushed me away.

"Aaron?" I asked, hurt and confused.

"Are you…Are you…_with_ this thing?" he sneered, pointing his thumb in Edward's direction.

"Aaron, this isn't about that, now just listen to me, please. ." I begged. " I love him" I whispered.

"Bella! I'm done listening. There is no reason you can give me for _loving_ the thing that killed my father."

**Cliffhanger. I'm asking for at least 10 reviews please! I will update sooner if I get reviews!!!**


	10. Accusations

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you like this.**

**Recap**_**: **__"Bella! I'm done listening. There is no reason you can give me for loving the thing that killed my father."_

**B P.O.V.**

What? He what?

"Excuse me?" I asked, certain that I heard the wrong sentence. Did he say 'killed my father'?

"You heard me. Killed my father." He repeated as if he was talking to a mentally handicapped child.

I turned to look at Edward curiously.

"Edward?" I asked.

He made a frustrated sigh, and looked at Aaron.

"You were there?" He asked his voice as usual was velvet, muted.

"Yes! I was there and I saw you….you sucked the blood right out of him. Bella," He said suddenly turning to me.

"You cant _love_ this thing! He'll…. KILL you!" He shouted. And that's when Edward lost it.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" He shouted.

"You wouldn't hurt _her_ but you'd KILL MY FATHER!!"

"Your father was a RAPIST Aaron. A rap-ist." He said pronouncing every syllable carefully.

"NO! Shut up, I don't wanna hear your LIES!" Aaron shouted, covering his ears with tears in his eyes.

Edward ran to Aaron and grasped his shoulders.

"You saw it. You saw the way he hit your mother. Your father was a horrible man." Edward said fiercely. I watched as my tears fell down my face, and Aaron fell to the floor in anguish.

**This chapter was just a teaser because I havent been getting that many reviews. I hope you like it.**


	11. sorry?

**I do not own Twilight.**

**B P.O.V.**

I sat in silence, until I finally found my voice.

"Will some one please tell me what is going on?" I asked, my voice trembling. Edward came forward and spoke, avoiding my eyes.

" During the time I when I went out on my own, I lived in New York. I was out one night, when I heard a woman screaming. I found her lying on her back, with…..his father on top of her." He made a loud sigh.

"You're a liar." Aaron whispered from the corner of the room.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Edward asked incredulously.

"To justify what you did." Aaron retorted bitterly.

"Let's just listen to what he has to say Aaron." I said, sounding a lot calmer than I felt.

"Listen? No. I don't want to listen. I am through listening." He shouted.

"Please? For me?" I begged.

"Fine, but I'll tell what really happened next." He huffed.

We both looked back at Edward, expectantly.

"I just lost it. I told you how I used to hunt, men like that. I made sure the woman safely

away before I attacked. I….I don't know. It was all so sudden. I didn't even hear your

thoughts in the distance." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry Aaron-"

"Sorry?"

**Sorry its short. I didn't have a lot of time, and I wanted to leave you with something. And if you guys have myspaces, you should add me!! We could be myspace buddies! If you want to add me, go to search email and do **


	12. Gone baby Gone

**Thanks for the reviews. And if you want to add me on myspace go to the display name and type in "Bowler hat-girl." lol ya i know its weird.**

**B P.O.V.**

"Sorry?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I am terribly sorry about your father." Edward apologized.

He looked at me with a frightened face and then looked back to Aaron. It was silent for a long time before I finally spoke again.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

They both looked at me, dumbfounded.

"I'll tell you what we'll do now, Bella." Aaron whispered.

I looked at him and waited for him to finish. I saw his fingers curl around something in his pocket as he rose to his feet.

And that is when he did the funniest thing I've ever seen.

He ran up to Edward and tried to thrust a pencil into his to stone chest.

The tip of the pencil broke and fell to the floor.

Edward watched in fascination as Aaron tried time after time to thrust the pencil through him.

And almost as unexpected as Aarons antics, was my response.

I laughed.

Hard.

Aaron turned to face me and glared.

"This isn't funny!" He shouted.

I quickly quieted myself and walked over to him.

"Aaron, how did you know?" I whispered curiously.

"It was late that night and I was home alone. So I went out looking for my dad. But, when I found him he was bleeding in an alley with _this thing_ leaning over him draining his blood. It was hard to put two and two together." He answered, his voice clipped.

"Aaron I am so sorry." I whispered.

And as if this all wasn't bad enough, I turned around to look at Edward only to find that he was no where to be seen.

**Please review if you have a heart!**


	13. Why do I feel at home?

**Sorry its been so long since I updated. So CHECK THIS OUT! I started this story with all intentions of it being about the one phone call. BUT! I got a new book this weekend called "Betwixt" and its awesome, So I'm going to use some of the story line in this. If you get a chance you should buy it. It's amazing.**

**B P.O.V.**

Where did he go? I sighed and turned back to Aaron, who was now looking down at his feet.

"Aaron?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up abruptly and stared out my window.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?"

"That woman. She's calling my name." He whispered again but this time going over to the window. And that's when I heard something too. A woman calling _my_ name. Her voice was low but each time she spoke, it rose in volume.

"_Bella_," She purred.

"Aaron, I hear it too. She's calling me too." I whispered.

"I don't hear your name. I only hear mine, and I'm going out there." He said fiercely.

Before I could utter a word, he was out of my door and flying through the woods.

"Aaron!" I shouted after him but, he continued to run. As I ran further and further into the woods, I began to feel a little strange. I felt…..home. I'd never had that feeling before right now.

I slowed to a walk, and just reveled in the feeling.

I'd always felt since I was a child that I was different.

Not magical different but just….different.

And as I approached a small light ahead, the feeling of home became stronger.

"Aaron!" I cried again.

No answer.

I could no longer see him, so I became worried.

"Aaron!" I cried….again.

And still….no answer.

So I started to run.

**That's all folks. I will update as soon as I can.**


	14. Join us

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**NEW STORY ALERT! : But you have her: Twilight: bXe.** **This is my last fan fiction and you should check it out and review it.**

**Summary: **_**Edward is the heir to the kingdom in Romania. From his birth he has been betrothed. He is now married and ready to take his crown, but what happens when he falls for the new maid of the castle? And what will happen when the maid, Bella discovers his secret? BxE Vamp/ Human.**_

_**Back to the story…..**_

**E P.O.V.**

As Bella stared intently at Aaron, I slid out of her open window. I ran home as fast as I ever had and tried to clear my head. I killed the boys father. How stupid could I be? How could I not have heard his thoughts as I drained his father of life?

As I made my way through the forest all I felt was pure unadulterated self hatred. What would I do if the boy threatened to tell our secret? I couldn't uproot my family….and Bella. I sighed as I walked into our home.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Alice asked me.

"I'm surprised you didn't see anything." I said nonchalantly.

"What happened?" She asked me.

I sighed as I told her everything that happened. I told her about the party, and about Aaron. Then the real challenge came when I told her about Aarons father.

"How could you be so careless Edward?!" She shrieked.

"I don't know, Alice. Just tell me how to fix it." I shouted.

'Hmmmmm…." She tapped her chin impatiently.

Her eyes glazed over into the near future as I focused intently on her thoughts.

"_Join us young ones." An old woman purred._

_Bella's eyes were glazed over as if she were in some kind of trance. Aaron sat behind her with a bewildered expression, and finally spoke._

"_And you'll make us immortal?" He asked._

"_Yes. And you can seek your revenge on the cullen boy for killing your father." She whispered. Bella still stood in an undying stupor as several hooded figures filled in behind her._

_Then the vision faded black._

"No!" I shouted.

"Why are they here, Alice? Why?!"

"I don't know, Edward. But were gonna find out." She vowed.

**Please review and check out my other story .**


	15. We are Fay

**Please!!! Check out my latest story "But you have her" Please?!?**

**I don't own Twilight. Nor Do I own Betwixt.**

**B P.O.V.**

I ran until I saw an ominous light in the distance and then slowed to a walk. "Aaron?" I called. "I'm up here Bella." He answered, his voice dead. I walked quickly, yet somehow hesitantly to meet him.

"Aaron what's going on-" I looked up to see an old woman with salt and pepper hair piled on top of her small head. She stared at me with pitch black eyes that seemed to penetrate me to my core.

A vampire.

I knew the signs well and there was no doubt in my mind. The look she gave us unnerved me and I fought back a shiver. "Aaron lets go." I whispered. "Why in such a rush young one?" The woman whispered kindly. "Aaron!" I hissed, tugging at his arm. He pushed me away and continued to stare at the woman. "It was you. You were the one calling my name." Aaron said to her. "Yes. That was me. My name is Vivian. Welcome Aaron." She whispered stroking his cheek. There was a double meaning behind her words. It sounded more like 'welcome home.' "What do you want?" I asked rudely. I knew I wouldn't like the answer. She shot an angry look my way before she spoke again.

"Now, now Ms. Swan. I will get to you in a second." she sneered. "Now Aaron. My sweet, sweet, Aaron. Wont you join us?" She whispered smiling. "And what exactly would I be joining?" He asked.

"A family. Haven't you always wanted a family?" She was mocking him with her fake sincerity. I saw right through it but it was obvious that Aaron failed to do so. "Join us. Join us, and you can seek revenge on the Cullen boy that took your father from you. Your father was a good man, wasn't he Aaron?" She asked, again faking sincerity.

"He was. But you still haven't told me what you are." he whispered.

"You mean, what _we_ are. We are Fay. We believe that there is no such thing as good evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it must be destroyed. You may have heard of the ones called _the Volturi_. They do not agree with our methods, nor us with theirs. Join us, and have all the power that you can imagine. Don't join…..and well……I suppose you'll just have to wait and see."

O my God. What did I just get myself into?

"How did you know our names?" I asked when I could finally get myself to speak. "Always the curious one, aren't you? Well, Bella we've been watching you. From the day you were born we've always been there. We have chosen you, along wit Aaron to join our army. And together we will rule over all. You have known since you were young that you were not like everybody else. This is your home. And I am your mother." She whispered with a smile.

"My mother's name is Renee Swan." I said angrily.

"Your human mother. You were put into this world for The Fay. We own you." As she said these words I felt a shiver go up my spine. I turned around to see hooded figures advancing toward us and I fought back a scream. I took out my phone to call Edward when I remembered.

MY PHONE WAS BROKEN. Cracked in 3 places, and now when I really need it, unavailable.

JUST GREAT.

"Wont you join us? Wont you join our _family?"_

_**I know you hate my cliffhangers but I love them.**_


	16. You should know, You were there

**I don't own Twilight. Or Edward. I do however own the DVD! **

**Here we go!! Thanks for the reviews.**

**E P.O.V.**

"Do you know where they are?" I asked, desperately.

"It's somewhere in the forest. I'm not sure where." She answered, frustrated. I took out my phone and dialed Bella's cell from memory. Immediately, I got her voice mail.

_Hey you've reached Bella Swan. Sorry I'm not here, if this is Mike, stop calling…._

I hung up the phone before it could finish. "Alice, I'm going to find her."

"I'm coming too."

**B P.O.V.**

"We're not joining you." I said through my teeth.

"Speak for yourself." Aaron whispered. "You'll make us immortal?" He asked.

"Yes, Aaron dear. And you can seek your revenge."

"I want it. I want to join you." He said eagerly.

"No! Aaron, please." I begged.

"No. Bella." he whispered, and turned back to Vivian. "There is _one_ thing you'll have to do before that happens. You must spill an ounce of your blood on our stone table. Then we will place the bite, and your journey will begin."

"Alright, I'll do it." Aaron said with a smile.

"No Aaron! Please!" I begged….again.

"Bella," he said turning to me, "All my life, I've never felt powerful. Just let me feel that power….Please." he whispered.

I didn't get a chance to respond.

Everything happened in a blur. I saw two pale figures jump into the crowd of hooded people, and a fight erupted. I covered my face in shock and horror as I suddenly recognized the two pale figures.

Edward.

Alice.

In a matter of two seconds they were pinned to the ground. "Edward!" I cried, hysterically. Just then Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie jumped in too. But there where to many of the hooded figures. They were all pinned in a mater of seconds.

"I don't think we thought this out too well." Emmett whispered.

"What a surprise! The entire Cullen clan." The woman Vivian whispered menacingly.

"Why are you doing this?!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. "Why?" She asked me.

"Are you really asking me…._Why?!_"

"That's what it sounded like." I said, my voice trembling.

"You should know. You were there, young one."

**Please review! Did you like the twist….Well the upcoming twist?**


	17. The Cullen Pet

**B POV**

"I was there? What are you talking about?" I asked. This lady was obviously a few french-fries short of a Happy Meal. "You don't remember, do you?" She asked raising a gray eyebrow. "Obviously not." I answered angrily. What is she talking about? "She never told you?"

"Who never told me, what?" Is she insane? I sat there for a moment looking into her violet eyes, and shivered. I could have sworn they were black just a moment ago. "Well, I suppose we'll have to have a quick history lesson." I looked over to my left, and saw Edward struggling against two guards, and I suddenly felt my blood begin to boil. The woman, Vivian, followed my gaze and sighed. "I'm really sorry about that. But it is necessary. Now, back to you." She said pointing her bony finger at me.

"I suppose I should tell you why your fate became tangled in this." I looked at her angrily. "That would be nice." I spat. "Very well. Your mother….Rene, was it? Yes. I believe that was it. She should have warned you. But, I suppose she's just as weak as her human husband." Charlie?

"My father?"

"Please don't bore me with your insolent questions. Just let me finish!" She snapped. I heard Edward let out a low growl. I looked at Vivian and nodded. "Thank you. Now….where was I? Ah, yes. Your mother. She should have warned you, Bella. You see, you're different, actually, you're one of a kind. You are the only one in this entire world, besides your mother, that has the blood of Fay, and the blood of a human. Do you know what that means?" I had no idea if the question was rhetorical, so I said nothing.

"Answer me!" She shouted. Still too shocked by her outburst, I stayed silent. "Humans can be so incompetent! Honestly, I don't know how you _things _survive." She said chuckling. Once her laughter subsided, she sighed and walked closer to me. I felt my body begin to shake, and I glanced over at Aaron, who had been quiet for sometime. He had his head in his hands, and his brown hair all over his face. I turned back to the woman approaching me and bit back a scream. She let one lone finger make its way to my face, and then pulled it back. "You must join us. Your mother chose against it, and look at what has become of her! Married to a….a…._human._ You are capable of such amazing things! All you have to do is join us."

"I certainly cant make a decision like that, while my family is tied up." I answered.

"Your _family?_" She laughed. "You believe their your _Family?_ Oh, Bella! I've watched you since you were born. You know you can do better than _that._" She whispered pointing to Edward. "I've seen the way they move around you," she continued. "I've seen how they treat you like a _pet._" She whispered, circling me. I allowed my mind to entertain that thought for just a second. A pet? Was that what I was? Some little human that they kept around and made fun of?

No. There's no way, their my family.

At least I think they are.

I could feel my confidence in their love dwindling, and I couldn't help the tears that were now running down my face. "She's believing this, Edward." Jasper whispered. I looked over to where they were both pinned to the ground and I cried even more. They wouldn't go through this much trouble for a pet. There's no way. I sighed, and wiped my tears away. _Edward is going to change me._ I thought._ That is what he said. He loves me…..he said so. Could I only be a pet?_

"Don't listen to them, Bella! We all love you! I love you!" Edward cried out. A rough pale hand covered his mouth, and his talking ceased._ He's telling the truth. He has to be._ I thought, silently. "They don't treat me like a pet." I whispered.

"Can you say 'denial'?" Vivian asked. "Bella, come on! They parade you around with them like a puppy. And if I recall, Romeo over there left for a while, didn't he?" I felt my heart stop at the memory. " You walk around with them as if your _already_ a vampire. But your not a vampire, Bella. You belong to Fay. You deserve a family. Don't you want a _real_ family?" She asked.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER, BELLA! SHE'S MANIPULATING YOU!" Alice shouted, right before a hand come down over her mouth.

"So what do you say?" She asked.

_**Review please!!!! Oh and thanks for everybody who reviews! 3**_


	18. He lied

**Thanks guys!!!!!! Reviews make me happy.**

**B POV**

"_What do you say?"_ She asked again after I didn't answer right away. "I-…..I don't know." I stuttered. " You don't _know?"_

"No. Can I at least talk to them?" I asked, gesturing to the Cullens. "Very well. We will give you _two days_, and two days only. Remember, we are giving you a choice. But……._before _you go, I would like to have a word with you." Then, she flicked her wrist and all of her guards disappeared, carrying the Cullens and Aaron along with them. I looked around, shocked. "Where did they go?" I asked, my voice breaking. "Now, don't you worry your pretty, little head about that. Come, sit." She instructed.

I complied and sat down on a tree stump as she stood in front of me. "Bella, you have a big decision to make, and you only have a short time to make it." She said in a motherly tone. "There is no decision to make. I'm staying with the Cullens." Even I could hear the doubt in my voice. I wiped away my tears, and looked down at my feet. "Just hear me out, okay?"

I nodded, and she continued. "We are not evil, Bella. We just want you to know your potential. You see, I founded this here……_family,_ when I was of young age. I belonged to the Volturi but I did not like their customs. So, to sum it all up, I arranged my own family. But, you see…..I am not the woman I used to be. I don't want to lead this, for all of eternity." Her voice faded into a whisper, and she eyed me expectantly.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, afraid of the answer. " I would like for you to take my place." I made a sudden intake of breath, and shook my head. "I couldn't."

"Bella, you are capable of so much. The Cullens, don't realize…..And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"They're not going to change you." She said, looking at me dead in the eye. "No, Edward said that he would change me. He said we'd be together." I muttered. "He lied."

"No! Shut up! You Liar!" I shouted, my tears falling like a waterfall. "Bella, didn't he promise not to leave you?" She asked, her tone, kind and sympathetic. "Yes, but he had a good reason and-"

"And didn't he promise to change you?" She asked, he tone still kind. "Yes, and he will-"

"What makes you think this promise is any different than the last?" I was about to answer, when I realized that I couldn't. I didn't have an answer. I couldn't defend him. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and sighed. "I just want you to make the right decision, Bella. I do have favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" I asked. "Nothing big. Just keep the offer to take over, to yourself. I haven't exactly announced my resignation."

"Of course." I nodded. I couldn't feel anything at that moment. I felt completely numb. Should I take the offer? I was guaranteed a life as a vampire, but with the Cullens, I was no longer sure. "You can return home, now. They are all waiting for you."

"What about, Aaron?" I asked, as my mind returned to my old friend. "He's waiting with the others."

"No, I mean, why him?" I asked. "I see a bit of myself in him. My parents where killed, when I was about his age. I thought he should have a taste of _this_ kind of power." She said, her eyes looking sad. "Well, I should get back." I whispered, turning around. "Don't forget what we've discussed."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~

I took longer than necessary with the walk back, but it was worth it. I needed the time to think and clear my head. Should I tell the Cullens about the offer? And why did I feel a pull towards that woman? Why did I trust her?

I came around the bend, and walked up to my driveway. The entire Cullen clan stood on my lawn, and Aaron was sitting on the porch with his face in his hands. "Bella." Edward sighed in relief. He came over to me and embraced me in his stone arms. I melted into his chest, and sighed.

I knew our problems were no where near over, but I was content with just staying in his arms.

**Kinda short, plz don't comment on that. I tried! I was busy today! But I didn't want to leave you with nothing.**


	19. A promise to break

**I'm asking for at least 10 reviews for this chapter cuz I only got 5 on the last one. Be nice!**

**B POV**

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, warily. I nodded into his chest as new tears began to fall. I clutched closer to his body and he sighed. "Bella, please tell me what you're thinking." I stayed quiet, not sure if I was ready to speak. He looked over at Jasper questioningly. I looked over to him too. I shook my head slightly, hoping that he wouldn't convey my feelings of doubt to Edward. He turned his head slightly and nodded. If it weren't for my splitting headache, I would have given him a smile.

Edward held onto me for a minute longer when I pulled away. He looked at me confused, when he finally realized what I was doing. I walked over and silently sat beside Aaron. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up in shock. "Oh. Its just you." He sighed in relief. He pulled me into a hug and began to cry. I heard Emmett whisper '_big sissy.'_ but I doubt Aaron heard it. "It's alright." I cooed. "Bella. I want them to change me." He whispered into my shoulders.

I pushed him away so that I could look at his face. "Really?" I asked, my voice calm. "I've always dreamed of having power. Bella, now I can have it. It's so close that I can almost taste it." I looked into his deep brown eyes, which seemed to mirror my own, and smiled. "Whatever makes you happy is fine with me, Aaron." Now it was him who smiled. "Really?"

"Look." I started. "You were there for me when I was…..well you know. And I can never thank you enough for that. I love you, your like the brother I never had." It was me who was tearing up now. I hugged him one last time before I stood. "I'm going to see if I can catch up with them." He said as he turned back to the forest. "Turn east. They'll be waiting." Alice whispered sadly. I wondered why. I made a note to ask as I watched Aaron disappear into the forest.

**E POV**

The ride back to our house was a quiet one, at that. You could feel the tension radiating through the car. I kept my eyes on the rode as I drove. When I pulled into the driveway, everyone excused themselves aside from Alice and Jasper. We, along with Bella were sitting on the couches in our living room and no one uttered a word. We were quiet for a long moment and then Alice spoke. "Edward I need to see you upstairs." He mind let out little of what she wanted to discuss but I complied. We ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door.

"Edward, we need to talk about Bella." She whispered. "What about her?" She looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "Today in the forest, with Vivian. She was actually believing that you weren't going to change her. Is that true?" I looked down at my feet. "You're the psychic you tell me." She stared at me angrily. "That's what I'm saying, Edward. I don't see that happening anymore." She practically growled. "Alice, I don't want to send her soul to hell. She shouldn't have to endure what I'm enduring. I love her to much for that." I heard the faint thumping of Bella's heart and sighed. There was never a more beautiful sound.

I couldn't take her life. I felt Alice's eyes boring into my head. "You promised her, Edward." She was shouting now. "It's a promise I want to break. I wont lie to you, Alice. I don't want to change her." That's when I heard Bella step through the door. "Vivian was right." was all she said.

**B POV**

"Edward, I need to see you upstairs." Alice said. The two went upstairs and I was left alone in the room with Jasper. "Thank you for today." I whispered hoping Edward couldn't hear. "I wanted to talk to you about that." He said in a careful voice. I waited patiently for him to continue. "Bella, reading emotions is something I cant control. I couldn't help but feel your doubt. I had to twist what I was feeling in my mind to relief so that Edward wouldn't get suspicious. Why were you doubting us? You know we love you."

I looked into his honey gold eyes and sighed. "Yes, I know. I just had a weak moment is all. Soon I'll be one of you and I'll be able to hold my own." He made a strange face and I looked at him questioningly. He shot a quick glance to the top of stairs, but not too quick for me to miss it. I rose from my seat and ran up the stairs. I touched the handle but then stilled my hand as I heard Edward and Alice speak.

"You promised her, Edward." Alice screamed. Promised me what?

"It's a promise I want to break. I wont lie to you, Alice. I don't want to change her."

I chocked back a sob and opened the door. I looked into his shocked topaz eyes, and only one thing came to my mind.

Vivian.

"Vivian was right." I whispered. I made no move to approach him, I stayed with my feet planted to the ground and shouted at him loud as I could.

**Yup. Cliff hanger. Sorry. = )**


	20. Your the one

**Thanks everybody for reviewing. I really appreciate it. any who! here we go my darlings.**

**B POV**

"Edward Cullen, I trusted you and you lied to me!" I shouted. He looked me with a heartbroken expression that made me want to cry. "Bella listen-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" I cried, falling to the floor. I was so angry, so confused, and so hurt. He told me that he would change me. He promised me. I felt him kneel beside me and wrap one arm around my shoulder. I became stiff under his touch and pushed him away. "Don't.....don't touch me, Edward.....I don't want to be touched." I whispered. He moved away slowly and sighed sadly. This was all my fault. Why didn't I see this sooner? "I'm sorry." I said. "_What? Why are you sorry?"_He asked me incredulously. "I finally understand the reason you wont change me."

"Finally, Bella. I was hoping you would understand." he sighed in relief. "Yeah. I finally understand that it's because you don't want me forever."

"No, Bell-"

"You just want me right now. But, I was offered a job today, Edward. And in that job, they _will_ need me.....forever." And with that, I turned out of his bedroom. "Bella wait!" Edward called. But I didn't wait. I continued down the stairs, biting my lip to hold back my tears. "Bella honey, are you alright?" Esme asked, worriedly. "I just need some air." I mumbled, pushing my way to the door. Edward was by my side within seconds. "Bella, where are you going?" he stood right in front of me blocking my path.

"I just need some air, Edward." He gripped my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "Let me go, Edward. Just let me go." I have to admit, even to my ears that sentence said more than meant for it to. But, I didn't have time to dwell on it. He let go of my shoulders and I ran out of the front door into the cold night air. Then I began to run.

God forgive me, I ran as fast as I could. The ice cold air felt wonderful on my skin and I pushed my legs to go faster. I couldn't escape the defining thump in my chest and the screaming voice ringing in my head. _join us Bella!_, it rasped._ I told you he would break your heart. I told you he lied._ Suddenly I realized who's voice it was. It was Vivian's. How the heck was she doing that?

I started to run faster, swerving to avoid trees and bushes to finally get to my destination. If only I knew where that was. I ran for another 15 min. when I stopped and slumped underneath a tree. It was there, under the light of the full moon that I cried my heart out. And that is when she emerged from the darkness. I could barely make out her figure, but I knew who it was. It was Vivian.

"Young one, why so sad?" she asked, though I knew that she knew the answer. "You were right. He was never going to change me." I said sadly. She came by my side and sat with me. She put her arms around me to embrace me in a hug. "It's alright. Sometimes we have to learn the hard way that......you cant always count on your loved ones." She sounded like she had a personal story for the moral but I didn't press her for it. The talk of loved ones made me suddenly think of Aaron.

"Um...Vivian? What ever happened to Aaron? I mean, did you change him? Where is he?" I really needed to see my old friend. Vivian's expression changed from one of concern, to one of absolute anger. "Oh, well that's being taken care of." She said curtly. I wondered why. "So," she said, changing the subject, "Have you made your decision?" I shifted uncomfortably. "I thought I had two days to make a decision." I said, uncertainly. "Look, I know I said that but....but.....I don't have as much time as I thought. He isn't a patient man and if the prophecy.....forget it. You need to make a decision now."

"I didn't know......I mean I cant...not now." I stuttered. Suddenly Vivian's face shifted. Her flawless face seemed to tun hideous in the moonlight. "We have your friend. If you want him to live, you'll come with us." she hissed. What had I just gotten myself into? I scrambled to my feet and started to run but I she was too fast. She grabbed me by my hair and I cried out.

"Now, lets go see my family." She purred. "The Fay wont be happy, but at least I'll be free." I looked at her angrily. "What the heck are you talking about, lady?!" She simply ignored me as we walked deeper into the forest.

As she walked with me pinned to her side, she began to mutter to herself. "Stupid, brother. _Aro_ who do you think you are?!" What is going on?

"Vivian, please tell me what's going on!"

"What's going on is that your the one from the prophecy."

**Please review. this will be explained in later chapters.**


	21. The prophecy

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**E POV**

After Bella ran out of the door, I fell to my knees. "Alice, what have I done?" I sobbed. "You broke your promise, Edward." she said bitterly. "Where is she going?" Alice looked away from me as her eyes glazed over.

"_What's going on is, you're the one from the prophecy." Vivian whispered. Bella was being dragged behind her as she tried to free herself. "What prophecy?" she asked. Vivian stopped abruptly and stared down at Bella sympathetically._

"_I want you to know, that if I had it my way, I wouldn't be kidnapping you. But, my brother is not a kind man. There is a prophecy that foretells the fall of the Volturi. He believes that you're the one in which it speaks of."_

"_Wait a second. Your brother?" Bella asked. "Yes, Aro." Bella seemed momentarily shocked by this idea as she sat. Vivian let her lean against a tree as they talked. "Well what is the prophecy?" Vivian took a deep breath and sighed._

"_The one who's mind cannot be read,_

_Shall bring the Volturi to an awful end,_

_Their leader shall perish with a horrible fate,_

_His body massacred, his ashes held in crate."_

"_He believes that its you, that the prophecy refers to." Vivian whispered. "So what does he want to do with me?" Bella asked. "He's going to kill you."_

_End vision._

I let out the loudest growl I ever had and stood to my feet. "Where is she taking her,Alice?" I asked. "To Italy." she murmured. "Then that's where we're headed."

**Aaron POV**

As I ran back into the forest searching for Vivian, I heard some one calling me again.

_Aaron, hurry! Don't miss us!_

I ran towards the sound of the voice until I found the cluster again. "Vivian." I smiled. I was happy to see her. I was happy to be changed into a vampire. I wanted the power. "I want to join you." I told her. She looked at me sadly and shook her head. "If that is what you wish."

Two large vampires came from behind me and grabbed my arms. "What are you doing?" I shouted. But they didn't release me. They didn't even speak. "I was hoping you wouldn't return." Vivian murmured. "Why? I thought you wanted me to join you? So that I could get my revenge?" I was so angry.

"No, you were just bait. Bella will come after you after we tell her that we have you." I looked at her angrily. "So you tricked me?" I asked. "Yes, I suppose I did." She didn't even sound remotely sorry. "So, your not turning me into a vampire?"

"No, we're not."

**I'm sorry that its short. Review if you want to. And even if you don't ! lol**


End file.
